


Buffy/Xander; 10, 000 words; Adult: An Outline

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Meta, experimental structure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One trajectory a Buffy/Xander relationship might take</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy/Xander; 10, 000 words; Adult: An Outline

I. _Yeah, well, I've seen you watch her back._  
A. Beginnings  
1\. like a rail to the head  
2\. locked in a dark room, she pulls the light cord  
3\. in the Army, fraternization between ranks is strictly forbidden  
B. In-Between  
1\. beer bad; basement badder  
2\. he wears the same suit he wore when they put Ms. Calendar in the  
ground, when they buried her mom  
3\. _When things get rough, he just hides behind his Buffy._  
4\. the five point star of a hand on her thigh  
5\. ocular proof  
C. The Fallow Years  
1\. _I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing_  
that I've become.*  
2\. _These wounds won't seem to heal/ This pain is just too real/  
There's just too much that time cannot erase._**

 

II. _Without passion, we'd be truly dead._  
A. The Kiss  
1\. gather ye rosebuds  
2\. she turns her head, and he catches only the corner of her mouth  
3\. leave ye rosebuds on the graves of other loves  
B. Interlocking Parts  
1\. her hair, longer than Anya's, twisted in a rope across his thigh  
2\. his hands--bigger than Spike's, smaller than Angel's--on her waist  
3\. her back flush against his chest, his breath warm on her shoulder

 

III. _Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now?_

 

*Toto "Africa"  
**Evanescense "My Immortal"


End file.
